


Meet and Greet

by LeoBananaPhone0829



Series: The Bad Batch and The Reaper [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Multi, OC is just a plant with extra steps, Pre-Slash, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829
Summary: Medical Officer Flora Grimm is a bit unorthodox. She isn't a jedi, or a soldier or even one of those overly tired civilians the GAR hired to help with overflow. After an incident in the field involving the 501st and the 212th, Commander Cody gives her a new assignment, Clone Force 99 needs a medic. Even one as unorthodox as she is. Will she end up dead in a ditch by the end of the week?
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/ Original Female Character
Series: The Bad Batch and The Reaper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Alright! All aboard this trainwreck! Its almost three am but here we are. Enjoy reading! I love to hear feedback!

The woman stares at the holotable as General Skywalker and Captain Rex circle like vultures, Commander Cody stands off to the side, arms crossed over his chest. "You disregarded orders and could have gotten yourself killed." Rex spits out.

"We were low on rockets and the tanks needed to go." She mutters watching the footage from the surveillance droid again. The colorful burst of magic flows over the battlefield again and again. 

"You exposed yourself to the enemy!" Skywalker exclaims throwing his hands into the air. 

She turns to him, anger radiating from her in waves. "That's what you're worried about? There were twenty-five injured men plus Kix and I. We were sitting ducks. We would have died. What do you think a loss like that would have been like for the rest of the legion? It would have destroyed them." Anger is replaced with anguish. Anakin almost staggers at the strength of her emotions. 

"You will need to be reassigned. We can't have you on the field like that again. Taking out four tanks and a company of battle droids will gain you some notoriety. You're on their radar now." General Kenobi's voice cuts through room. "Commander Cody will see to it that you are placed into an appropriate position. You are dismissed for now Officer Grimm." 

The woman stiffens before saluting. "Of course General." She hurries out of the room before anyone else can say anything. 

She walks down the halls of the Negotiator towards the med bay. Another assignment, thrown from the 104th to the 501st and then the 212th. Was she really that bad? She couldn't be right? 

\---------------------------

The med bay is chaos, organized chaos but still chaos. She spots Kix running beside a gurney. "Kix, what do we have?" She snaps into action, examining the trooper as they move to a room. 

"Reaper, thank the maker. Broken femur, along with some burns from an explosion, mild TBI. Concussion for sure." Kix giver her the rundown of the poor guy. 

"Oh that's easy. Is trauma 2 open? He'll need surgery to reset that bone and then I can heal the rest." She turns to the trooper who is shifting in and out of consciousness. "Hey, trooper. Can you tell me your name?" She takes a small flashlight out of her field uniform and shines it into his eyes. "Concussion for sure. But not anything that I can't fix."

"M'names Clue." The trooper groans out. 

"Good, you're doing great. I'm Reaper and this is Kix. We are going to work on fixing that leg, yeah?" The troopers eyes flash open when she says her nickname. 

"You took out four tanks with pretty colors." Clue slurs. 

She chuckles as he's wheeled into the trauma room. "I did. I'm going to give you some meds to help relax you. You'll probably fall asleep, okay? I'll be here the whole time. So will Kix." She draws up a medication in a syringe and pushes it through his IV. 

She looks up to Kix who starts tugging the troopers armor off his legs. "His blacks didn't melt to his legs. How far away was he?" She asks as she works on his other leg. 

"Far enough." Kix replies simply. 

"We doing the surgery or are we handing him off?" She asks, cutting the rest of Clue's blacks off. 

"Handing him off. They brought in a few surgeons for us. We have enough we have to worry about." Kix sighs tiredly. "I'll give report to them, while you work your mojo on him." Kix pats the woman's arm as he walks by. 

"Alright, Clue. This is the fun part of my job. Ready?" The troopers head just lulls to the side in response. She closes her eyes and concentrates on his head. She imagines the neurons stitching themselves back together, the swelling decreasing, she places her hands lightly on his temples as she watches the color swirl around his head. His eyes watch the show, unfocused and amazed. "Let's get a look at the burns on your legs. They weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be." She hums as she watches the skin heal. Wounds on the outside of the body were always so much easier to heal using magic, she could see the progress rather than having to feel it. "You're good to go Clue. They will fix that femur and a few days in bacta tank and you will be as good as new." She smiles at the trooper, a sad smile, one that says I'll never see how well you've healed because I'll be shipped somewhere else before the rotation has even ended. 

She quietly walks out of the room throwing out her gloves in the process. She nods at the surgeons before being swept up in the chaos once again. 

\--------------------------

Commander Cody sits at his desk, head in his hands. How was he supposed to reassign this woman again? The Wolfpack wasn't a fan of her, Wolffe said her magic freaked him out, which is understandable. Skywalker said she didn't have what it took to serve with his men, she didn't take enough risks, lies. And the stunt today with the 212th. He hates to admit it but she was right. They were going to die if she didn't intervene, they were running on fumes at that point in the battle. The droids attacked the wounded on purpose. It would have been horrific. 

He looks at her picture in her file. Her small frame swamped by the officer greys she never wears now that she has taken to field work, the strange green tinge to her pale skin, instead of a pink blush across her cheeks and ears its a spring green. The forest green hair longer than it is now and uncovered. He remembers when she took a utility knife to it when they were engaged in a siege on some horrible, damp planet forever soaked in rain. She just hacked off the braid and trimmed it when there was a lull in the fighting. The woman was one of the best medics he has ever seen, she cares deeply for each of her patients, it makes sense what she did to save them. 

What if she was put in charge of a smaller squad? Instead of a larger group of men to look after. Maybe Delta or Theta squad? He could send her to Coruscant, have her work with Fox. Maybe not Fox, after what happened with Fives, everyone who has ever worked with the 501st has it out for the man. 

His thoughts are cut off by the incessant beeping of his comm. He drops the datapad and picks up the device. His eyes widen when he sees who it is. Sargent Hunter. Maybe their squad needs a medic. Wouldn't hurt to ask. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will hopefully be one more chapter in this one I've decided. I thought about stopping at two but nah.

"You've got two options." Cody pushes the two datapads towards the woman. "Clone Force 99, or I can send you to Coruscant, you'll be working with Fox and his men." 

The woman's face scrunches up in disgust at the mans name. She picks up 99's datapad. "Experimental unit, shadow ops?" She asks.

"Correct. They have a 100 percent success rate for their missions. They are all a little different. They aren't built like the rest of us." Cody beams when talking about them. "Kind of like you."

A small smile graces her features, there's a certain sadness behind it. "When do I leave?"

"They are already on their way. You have about two hours. Go gather a med kit and the stuff from your quarters. Say goodbyes to who you need to." He looks at the distant look in her eyes, this is tearing her apart, leaving the men she has learned to work beside.

"How did you know I would choose them?" She asks as she stands and moves towards the door. 

"I just had a feeling." He smiles at her as she slips through the door. 

\---------------------------

She shoves clothes into her bag before going for the neat row of glass specimen jars on her desk. They get wrapped in the legs of a pair of work pants. Whatever works. She picks up a jar, Boosts voice echoing through her head. "You know that bush is poisonous right?" She had laughed at him, but when everyone was busy she plucked a sprig off and shoved it in her pocket. The first of many poisonous plant samples. A hobby if you will. She chuckles at the irony of collecting poisonous plants with a name like hers, Flora Grimm. Hopefully she will go to enough planets to continue collecting. 

She hauls her bag over her shoulder before taking one last look around her quarters. As she flips the light off she swallows around the lump in her throat. 

\--------------------------

The med bay is much quieter than it was earlier. Kix greets her. "Heard you're being transferred. A special assignment. Congrats." He throws an arm over her shoulder. "I already packed a bag for you. Clue woke up. He was asking for you earlier. You should go see him before you go." 

She pats his arm as she walks to the recovery rooms. She peeks into a few before finding Clues. He is alert and awake, talking to one of his brothers. He smiles brightly when he sees her. "It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" She asks as she leans against the door frame. 

The clone visiting him excuses himself before stepping out into the hallway. "Better than earlier. Is what they are saying true? You're being transferred because of what you did?" Clue asks and it breaks her heart. 

She sighs before taking the seat by his bed. "I'm on the Separatists radar now. A little shadow work wouldn't be the worst thing for me. I'll only have four idiots to follow around instead of a whole battalion." She jokes.

He laughs and winces. "Sounds like a vacation. I'm jealous."

Her comm goes off. "They will be here soon. I'm needed in the hangar. I'll make sure Kix takes good care of you." She winks at the trooper before huffing her bag back over her shoulder and walking from the room.

Kix greets her by the double doors with a med pack in hand. "Good luck. Come see the 501st for a drink when you're on shore leave." He passes her the bag and she slides through the doors.

\--------------------------

The flight deck is remarkably empty as she makes her way across to stand by Commander Cody. "It's a safety precaution. They are known for their rougher landings." 

A worried frown etches itself into her features as she spots the ship come out of hyperspace. The rest of the flight crew notices and with a "SCATTER!" They go tumbling in all directions. 

Her eyes grow wide as they land and a smile spreads across her face. "I thought General Skywalker was a horrible pilot." She laughs nervously. 

She goes quiet and rigid when the side hatch opens, very officer like, she even adjusts her posture. 

The four troopers that exit the ship are different than any of the ones she has seen. Cody said they were different but she didn't know they were this different. "Sargent Hunter, it's great to see you again." Cody clasps hands with the apparent Sargent. 

He takes off his helmet followed by the other three. She is speechless as she takes in their faces. None of them look even remotely close to the clone commander standing next to her. 

\----------------------

Hunter watches the woman closely as she takes in his men. How will she react to them? Anger and confusion? Feigned politeness? He looks over her, small, too small and fragile for any kind of real field work. The two bags she carries must be equal to her weight. She wears a rust red beanie over her hair, cut short, he can't see the color of it underneath. He can tell she is a different species, not quite human judging by the green flushing in her face. Her field uniform has been changed recently, but she has taken a trip to the med bay, he can smell the disinfectant on her. 

She steps forward with her hand extended. "Medical Officer Flora Grimm, sir." Her voice is even dainty. 

"This is her? She's barely a speck." Her eyes widen in surprise at the volume of Wreckers voice. 

"That's Wrecker. He's our muscle." Hunter's voice is gruff when he speaks to her. She smiles politely. So polite. Meek. Mild. 

Tech looks up from his vambrace computer and takes her in. "She's not human. At least not a reg human." He mumbles. "What species are you if you don't mind me asking?" He speaks up. 

The woman looks at the goggled clone with confusion and some sort of emotion Hunter can't place. "Tech is our genius. He can talk your ear off for hours at a time. He probably will."

She focuses on Crosshair standing behind Tech. Her eyes soften a bit as she takes in his steely demeanor. "Who's he?" She asks a smile playing at the corner of her lips. 

Hunter doesn't even need to turn around to know what Crosshair's face looks like, he knows he's trying to keep a straight face but he's impressed by the woman. "Crosshair is our sharpshooter." 

\-----------------------

Flora looks over the four men. Hunter, Crosshair, Wrecker, Tech. Her new team. Her heart floods with emotion as she takes them in. Oddballs, misfits, undesirables. Gods, they were perfect to her. She cracks a lopsided smile as she speaks. "So I heard you guys need a medic? How would you feel if I stuck around for a bit?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making myself almost cry over here. Itll get better, itll get fun. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this one! Make sure to keep up with the series. I'll try to post something every day for the next few weeks!

"So, how does medication dosing work for you guys? I mean for all of the others it's the same dose everytime for everything. Do you have your own kits already set up or do you draw up the meds right from the container? Can one of you do IVs?" Flora fires off rapid fire questions to Tech as he cleans his pistols. Tech is the easiest to talk to she has found out. Maybe it's because he talks so much. 

"If one of us is injured that badly we just go to the nearest med station." His big brown eyes blink up at her. 

"How are you all still alive?" She mutters. 

A loud laugh comes from Wrecker. She flinches at the volume, she's used to loud noises but loud people still scare her, they are unpredictable. She felt the same way about Hardcase. "Sorry, Speck." He roughly pats her on the shoulder. He has started calling her Speck, because she 'is barely a speck' as he said. Luckily the nickname hasn't caught on with any of the others. It's either Grimm or Officer Grimm so far. 

She goes back to the datapad with Hunter's medical records on it. She's been focusing on his neurological tests for the past half an hour or so. The tests that involve frequencies are incredible, comparing to a normal clones results he almost seems like another species entirely. She wonders if maybe he was engineered with other species DNA spliced into his own. Engineered. She had never like that word when describing sentient things. They aren't droids, they live and breathe. 

A rather large thump breaks her out of her thoughts, she looks up to see Crosshair standing in front of her and her bag sitting on the table. Tech frowns at him. "Can you not see that I'm busy?" He scolds Crosshair. 

Crosshair doesn't stand down, his scowl deepening as he looks at Flora. "You have some explaining to do, _hag."_ He bites out. 

She then notices the ancient spellbook he has under his arm. "That book is almost five hundred years old. It's made of paper. It's also warded against destruction, destroy it and it'll destroy you." She looks back down to the datapad. 

"You're not just any hag, you're a Dathomir hag." Crosshair flicks his toothpick at her. 

"That's a low blow and you know it. Hand the book to Tech. I bet he could guess my species correctly." She bites at him. "And hag? That's so unoriginal. You can come up with something better I'm sure." She sets down the datapad to look up at him. 

Crosshair shoves the book to Tech whos eyes grow wide. He immediately starts analyzing the cover. Crosshair reaches into her bag and pulls out a few specimen jars. "Coma-bloom, Purple Stingwort, Darkkoninn. Those are just the ones I recognize. Are you trying to kill us?" 

Hunter walks in at the sound of the commotion. He leans against the doorway. "Those are all incredibly poisonous." He remarks. 

"Put those down. You could get hurt." Flora makes a grab for them. 

"You're going to tell me why you have them, Hag." He sneers and leans just out of her reach. 

"She's not from Dathomir." Tech looks up with a bright spark in his eyes. "She's from Tithea. Her species is basically part plant. The green in her skin is actually chlorophyll, she could survive months on just light and water, she also exhales oxygen. There aren't many of them that leave the planet. They are known for their use of elemental magics." He babbles.

"What's the damn book about, Tech?" Crosshair asks.

"Tithean battle magic. To have a copy this old is incredible. Where did you get it?" Tech asks the officer.

"A better question is why do you have so many poisonous plants hidden away in your bag?" Hunter steps forward, his voice unwavering.

"Call it a hobby. A healer that collects plants that kill. A bit ironic isn't it?" She muses. "Now if you wanted to snoop through my stuff you could have just asked. I would have told you all of this. Did you find the dagger? Amazing craftsmanship on the glass." She smiles at him. She turns to Tech. "On the lower levels of Coruscant there's a book store. She let's me borrow the books as long as I help her a few afternoons while I'm on shore leave."

There's a beat of silence before Hunter speaks up. "I was given some footage. I haven't looked at it yet. Commander Cody and General Kenobi said it's the reason you were reassigned. What am I going to find when I look at it?"

She sighs, of course he was given the footage. "I took out four tanks and a battalion of droids. They were aiming for the wounded. Twenty-five plus men and three medics plus me." She looks around at the four faces before she continues. "It's a relatively decent sized blast of magic." 

"You took out four tanks with one blast?! What?!" Wrecker groans. 

A small smile graces her lips. "Show them the footage, Sargent." 

\--------------------------

They stand around the holo projector in stunned silence. Tech restarts the footage again, he leans in close and watches the way Grimms body moves, how the magic flows out of her small figure. His brothers think of her as dainty and small, but from the footage he can tell that she can use her size to her advantage, the way she slinks up closer to the line of tanks, she's quick, agile, clever. Someone screams at her. "Reaper, what are you doing?!" Another medic in blue streaked armor. The opalescent blast _flows_ from her hands, shifting from blue to green to orange to yellow to pink, all with a shimmery white undertone, exactly like her eyes. 

He looks away from the footage to the woman. Her eyes swirl in the same colors, pink and blue and green and orange. Interesting. 

He looks back at the footage. How is something like this even possible? The magic curls and drifts almost like smoke across the battlefield hunting for it's intended targets and when it finds them it turns into something sharp and precise. She barely watches the magic breach the first of the droids before she dives back towards the wounded, covering herself in the pale sand in the process. It's so unlike the force users he has come into contact with. They are all concentration, focus, training. 

Reaper. Her nickname is Reaper. Grimm, Reaper. Oh, he gets it. "Reaper is not a good nickname for a medic." He blurts out before he can even think not too. 

She smiles, and blushes. All dark green. She looks away for a second before she laughs. "It started as a drunk joke. One of the guys in the 104th rattled it off one night. It just kind of stuck." She shrugs. 

"I like Speck better." Wrecker laughs shoving her playfully. She has to brace herself against the table to not go flying. 

"Reaper is it alright if I save this to my vambrace?" Tech asks shyly. He wants to analyze the footage better. Really break down the way she uses the magic. 

She bristles at the nickname. "Um- Yeah, yeah no problem. Come find me if you have any questions." She sputters out. 

Tech simply nods before leaving the room, Wrecker hot on his heels. 

\---------------------------

Flora looks between Hunter and Crosshair. She prepares herself to get berated by the Sargent for her recklessness. Hunter nods as he watches the footage one more time before flipping of the holo. "Welcome to the team." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a character for awhile. I wanted to get her into the SW universe but had no idea how or when, she's kind of specific. Now I get to have a whole bunch of fun with it. 
> 
> So for the rest of the series it will be little stories, they will vary in length of course sort of like longer one-shots. It'll be fun I promise!


End file.
